Secret
by Sanzennin Zee
Summary: New Summary : Mulut Shalnark menganga terbuka mendengar perkataan Danchounya / "Aku rasa aku seorang gay." -Multichap. KuroPika. R&R ? :) Not YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**A/N : Hai Minna-sama...saya author baru, mohon maafkan kesalahan saya.. (_ _) Ini fic pertama saya, mind to review ?**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter **milik **Yoshihiro Togashi**

Kuroro Lucifer berbaring ditempat tidurnya tanpa baju, membuat dada _six pack _nya terlihat jelas, ia sedang sibuk menekan-nekan tomnol hp yang dipegangnya.

Ia sudah lelah memindahkan barang-barangnya, hanya kerena seorang pria bodoh pindah ke akademi militer Hunter, dan karena tidak ada kamar kosong, maka ia harus berbagi kamar dengan si bodoh ini.

Suara decit pintu menyadarkan Kuroro dari lamunannya, ia melirik ke arah pintu untuk melihat seorang..em...pria ?

Orang itu memiliki rambut pirang cerah pendek, matanya berwarna coklat karamel yang terkesan lembut.

Orang itu melangkah masuk dengan menjinjing dua koper, ia tampak agak kesusahan mengangkat dua barang berat itu sendirian.

"Yo..." Sapa Kuroro pada si pirang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi teman sekamarnya. Pemuda pirang didepannya langsung meliriknya, "Hai..." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

Hanya perasaan Kuroro atau memang suara pemuda itu yang terlalu lembut sehingga seperti cewek, Kuroro penasaran bagaimana orang sepertinya bisa lulus akademi militer Hunter. Maksudnya...cowok _girly _ seperti dia ?

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan diantara mereka, pemuda pirang didepan Kuroro memulai percakapan, "Aku Kurapika Kuruta."

"Kuroro Lucifer..." Jawab Kuroro sesingkatnya, ia memang tidak terlalu biasa untuk banyak bicara.

Merasa tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Kurapika memutuskan untuk merapikan barang-barangnya.

Kuroro tidak ambil pusing dengan pemuda dihadapannya, ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, toh..mereka Cuma akan menjadi teman sekamar kan ?

Ya...seharusnya memang begitu, namun ia salah besar,,,

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N : Ini cerita pertama saya, mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak salah...**

**Mind to review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bored

A/N : Hai Minna...Author balik lagi. Ehem... mari kita balas review..

Natsu Hiru-Chan : Namanya juga masih chapter perkenalan. XD Ini udah diusahain panjang deh.

Uzumaki Naa-Chan : Rencananya aslinya memang one-shot, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan dan alurnya bakalan terkesan nge-rush, jadi dibikin multichap.

Shirayuki Kirei-Chan : Tambahin gura apa garem ? ._. , ini udah di update.

Kiniro-Chan : Terima kasih atas pengertiannya! *Nangis darah*

* * *

**Hunter x Hunter **milik **Yashihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

**Sanzennin Zee just own the plot.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo (S), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Bored. -_-**

**Hari Pertama sekamar dengan Kuroro...**

Langit malam tampak cerah, bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit bagaikan ceres coklat *Author : Ngiler...* , bahkan awan pun nampaknya enggan menutupi cahaya indah sang rembulan.

Namun tak seperti cuaca diatas langit yang cerah, sang tokoh utama kita yang berambut pirang sama sekali tidak merasa 'cerah'.

Sambil menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya, Kurapika menggumam sendiri , "Tiga ratus lima puluh tiga...Tiga ratus lima puluh empat..."

"Berisik ah..kamu ngapain, sih ?" Teriak Kuroro dari tempat tidur, mimpi indahnya jadi terganggu gara-gara si pirang—menurut Kuroro—sialan itu yang entah ngapain.

"Ngitungin bintang." Jawab Kurapika cuek.

"Kurang kerjaan amat sih ngitungin bintang." Tukas Kuroro.

"Emang." Jawab Kurapika kesal.

Sambil melanjutkan hitungannya, Kurapika mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini bersama pemuda menyebalkan yang sekarang sekamar dengannya, belum lagi dia bosan setengah mati disini.

Kuroro Lucifer, bukan saja dingin, dia juga—tanpa disangka-sangka—cerewet dan bawel, dan entah kenapa kekanak-kanakan.

Kurapika melirik selotip yang ditempel memanjang dilantai mereka sebagai 'Pembatas' antara dirinya dan Kuroro. Belum juga sehari, tapi Kuroro udah marah-marah dan Kurapika sudah meneriakkan prinsip 'Privasi' dan 'Teman Sekamar' pada Kuroro, yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi pemuda itu.

Kurapika jadi kasihan sama dirinya sendiri.

Sambil merutukki nasib sialnya, Kurapika berjalan keluar kamar. Saat dia melangkah keluar, teman sekamarnya itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Kurapika berjalan berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat sekolah barunya, sebelum dia melihat ada seorang wanita berkaca mata diujung koridor. _Kupikir ini sekolah khusus laki-laki... _Batin Kurapika.

Kurapika berlari ke arah gadis didepannya.

"Oh..Hai..." Sapa gadis itu, meskipun nadanya terdengar ceria namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Ehm...hai..." Jawab Kurapika agak canggung.

"Kau tau jalan keluar dari sini, aku dan dame-chan sepertinya tersesat." Ujar gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Eh...aku rasa aku tau. Memangnya kau siapa ? Dan kenapa kau tidak tau jalan keluar dari sini ? Dan siapa itu Dame-chan ?" Tanya Kurapika berantai.

"Kau banyak bertanya ya..." Komentar gadis itu.

JLEBB!

Rasanya kayak ada pisau yang menusuk dada Kurapika. Sambil berusaha agar tidak menampar gadis didepannya, Kurapika terseyum kaku.

"Aku Shizuku Asane. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa tersesat. Dan Dame-Chan adalah penyedot debu kesayanganku." Jawab Shizuku sambil menunjukkan 'Dame-Chan' nya.

Kurapika Sweatdropped, _Dia memberi nama penyedot debunya ? _Batinnya.

"Akan kuantar kau ke pintu keluar." Ujar Kurapika. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau Cleaning Service ya ?"

"Ya..aku dan Dame-Chan adalah cleaning service satu-satunya disini." Jawab Shizuku. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum menanyakan namamu ya ? Kau siapa ?"

"Kurapika Kuruta. Murid baru disini." Jawab Kurapika.

"Oh ya ? Sekamar dengan Siapa ?" Tanya Shizuku. _Sepertinya gadis ini ramah juga... _Batin Kurapika.

"Kuroro Lucifer."Jawab Kurapika.

Langkah Shizuku terhenti. "Hei...ada apa ?" Tanya Kurapika.

Wajah Shizuku menjadi serius, sambil memegang bahu kanan Kurapika, ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat dengan wajah kasihan pada Kurapika, "Malang sekali dirimu...Aku doakan kau beruntung sekamar dengan Kuroro Lucifer."

Kurapika membeku. _Rasanya aku sudah mengerti kenapa dia bilang begitu... _Batin Kurapika mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya bersama sang Lucifer tadi.

**Hari Kedua...**

Sekolah akan dimulai 3 hari lagi, Kurapika agak menyesal datang lebih awal dari seharusnya, karena sekarang dia bosan setengah mati.

Buku-buku yang dibawanya sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dibacanya dalam hari ini, bahkan dia sudah mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sampai _kinclong _dan ini masih jam 11 pagi.

Sambil menghela napas, Kurapika berusaha berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya, dia sudah menghitung bintang kemarin—karena bosan—dan hasilnya dua ribu lima ratus enam puluh tiga, dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menghitung sebanyak itu. Lagi, Kurapika menghela napas.

"Berhenti menghela napas, kau menggangguku." Tukas Kuroro

Kurapika mengernyit ke arahnya, "Apa pedulimu ?"

"Aku peduli pada hari liburku, jadi biarkan aku menikmati saat tenangku dan jangan gangguku Upika."

"NAMAKU KURAPIKA!" Teriak Kurapika.

"Ah..jangan teriak bodoh. Kau menyakiti telingaku." Tukas Kuroro.

"Rasakan." Desis Kurapika.

"Kau lagi PMS* ya ? Kau 10 kali lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya." Ujar Kuroro.

"Aku laki-laki." Desis Kurapika sambil mengelus dadanya.

_Sabar..._

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi aku memakan waffle mu, masakan mu rupanya enak juga. Aku tidak tau laki-laki ada yang bisa masak." Ujar Kuroro, lagi.

_Sabar...Kurapika..._

"Sebenarnya, kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan ? Aku mulai mencurigai kalau kau adalah gay." Kata Kuroro.

_Sabar..._

"Oh ya...tadi, saat kau mandi aku tidak sengaja mengoyakkan bukumu yang berwarna merah, kalau tidak salah judulnya 'Modus'**, itu bukannya buku Sanzennin Zee ya ? Kalau tidak salah buku itu mahal. Hebat juga kau bisa memilikinya." Ujar Kuroro.

_Persetan dengan sabar! _"KUBUNUH KAU KURORO!"

**Hari Ketiga...**

"Hei...pergilah keluar atau kemana, aku bosan melihat wajahmu." Ujar Kuroro.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang keluar." Desis Kurapika.

"Ini kamarku." Balas Kuroro.

"Ini kamar _kita._" Kurapika mengoreksi.

"Jangan sebut kata '_kita' _. Kau membuatku merasa seperti seorang gay." Ujar Kuroro sambil memasang tampang jijik.

Tangan Kurapika sudah gatal menampar pria didepannya, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dikamar mereka.

Sebelum Kurapika bisa meneriakkan 'Masuk', pintu kamar sudah terbuka dan menampakkan 4 pemuda.

Yang pertama berambut coklat pasir, dari wajahnya, ia terlihat ramah.

Yang kedua, pemuda pendek dengan rambut hitam dan masker, dari tampangnya bisa dibilang dia cukup pendiam.

Yang ketiga, pemuda berambut panjang berjanggut dan membawa pedang.

Yang keempat, pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan, mengenakan jaket dan wajahnya nampak tua.

"Kami datang, Danchou..." Sapa pemuda berambut coklat pasir.

"Oh..kalian rupanya." Jawab Kuroro cuek.

"Siapa gadis ini ?" Tanya pemuda berambut panjang dengan nada tidak senang.

"Aku laki-laki." Kurapika mengoreksi, ia bisa melihat Kuroro memutar bola matanya.

"Teman sekamarku. Kurapika Kuruta." Jawab Kuroro.

"Danchou punya teman sekamar ?" Tanya pemuda pendek dengan kaget.

"Masalah untuk kalian ?" Desis Kurapika.

"Tidak. Aku Shalnark. Salam kenal." Kata Shalnark memperkenalkan diri pada Kurapika.

"Kurapika Kuruta. Salam kenal." Jawab Kurapika.

"Feitan." Kata pemuda pendek.

"Phinks." Ujar Pemuda pirang.

"Nobunaga." Kata pemuda berambut panjang.

"Salam Kenal. Aku Kurapika Kuruta." Kata Kurapika. "Aku harus pergi menemui penjahit sekolah untuk mengambil seragam. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ujar Kurapika sopan, Kuroro memberikannya tatapan 'Jangan-bertingkah-sok-sopan-di-depan-teman-teman- ku' namun Kurapika mengabaikannya.

Kurapika kemudian keluar dari kamar Kuroro dan melangkah menuju ruangan penjahit, menurut yang didengar Kurapika, penjahit Hunter Academy adalah wanita berambut pink yang 'pelit kata'.

Setelah menemukan ruangannya, Kurapika mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Samar-samar, Kurapika bisa mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang berdebat.

Kurapika mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, namun karena masih tidak ada jawaban, Kurapika membuka pintu dan masuk.

Seperti yang pernah didengarnya, yang duduk didepan mesin jahit adalah wanita berambut pink yang memasang tampang masam.

Disampingnya, seorang pria berambut merah yang menyeringai mengerikan.

"Ano...saya Kurapika Kuruta, datang mengambil seragam." Ujar Kurapika dengan sopan.

Kedua orang itu berbalik, "Oh..Kurapika Kuruta. Aku Machi, penjahit di Hunter Academy. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil seragam mu." Ujar Machi sambil berjalan keruangan kecil dibelakangnya.

Kini tersisa Kurapika dan pemuda menyeramkan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kurapika Kuruta ya... Kau adalah buah yang akan matang sebentar lagi. Oh ya..Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Hisoka." Ujar Hisoka sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Kurapika merinding.

"Ini seragammu, Kurapika." Ujar Machi sambil keluar dari ruangan.

Kurapika segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari ke kamarnya.

**Hari Keempat...**

"Hhhh..." Kurapika menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, sambil menatap buku 'Modus' miliknya, Kurapika sudah membacanya untuk yang kesepuluh kali dalam satu hari, dan dia sudah merasa tidak akan membacanya lagi, tidak untuk yang kesebalas kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Hei...tidak bisakah kau pergi ke suatu tempat ?" Keluh Kuroro.

"Kenapa tidak _kau _saja yang pergi ke suatu tempat ?" Desis Kurapika.

"Aku harus pergi kemana ?" Tanya Kuroro, tidak berusaha untuk menutupi kebingungannya.

"Tepat sekali. Kemana _aku _harus pergi ?" Tukas Kurapika.

"Tidak mau keliling sekolah ?" Saran Kuroro sambil menguap, tangannya membalik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sudah kulakukan 10 kali." Jawab Kurapika. "Apa kau tidak pergi selama liburan ?"

"Aku sudah pergi sebelum kau datang." Jawab Kuroro. "Hei...aku lapar, masakkan aku sesuatu."

_Twicth._

"MASAK SENDIRI. AKU BUKAN KOKIMU." Jerit Kurapika, perempatan merah muncul di keningnya.

"Aw..telingaku." Gumam Kuroro, yang malah membuat Kurapika semakin marah, "Rasakan." Desisnya.

"Kurapika, bagaimana kalau kau jadi pelayanku ?" Tawar Kuroro.

Sekali lagi, perempatan merah muncul dikening Kurapika, "Ulangi sekali lagi! Biar kucuci otakmu pakai air surga." Kata Kurapika sambil men-_death glare _Kuroro.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pelayanku Kurapika ?"

Kurapika berusaha menghitung untuk megurangi kemarahannya, dan saat dia sudah mulai tenang, "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi pelayanmu kalau kau bisa.."

"Apa ? Bisa apa ?" Tanya Kuroro dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Em...aku sendiri juga tidak tau." Jawab Kurapika jujur.

"Hei... Kau bosan, kan ?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika memutar bola matanya, "Kau buta, ya ?" Sindirnya.

Kuroro mengabaikan sindiran Kurapika dan langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik ?"

Kurapika menaikkan alis, "Misalnya ?"

"Misalnya.." Kuroro melirik sekitarnya, "Kita taruhan."

"Taruhan apa ?" Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya.

"Masak." Jawab Kuroro singkat.

Wajah Kurapika berubah pucat. "Kenapa harus memasak ? Kita ini _anggota _militer dan kau _mau _bertaruh untuk _memasak _ ?" Tanya Kurapika tidak percaya.

"Kau takut ?" Sindir Kuroro dengan wajah sarkastik.

Perempatan merah langsung muncul dikepala Kurapika, "Siapa bilang aku takut. Baiklah. Ayo ita bertanding ! Yang kalah akan jadi melayani yang menang! Yoshhh..."

* * *

Kuroro Lucifer membuka matanya, menampakkan bola mata hitam yang kelam.

Sedetik kemudian, hidungnya menangkap bau yang lezat. Ia bangkit, melirik ke samping dan mendapati teman sekamarnya tidak ada ditempat tidurnya.

Ia melirk jam, 07:15.

CKREK.

Pintu kamar Kuroro terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kurapika dengan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat makanan dan minuman, menggunakan seragam pelayan untuk PEREMPUAN, dan dari muka masamnya, jelas dia tidak senang.

"Sarapannya..." Ujar Kurapika sambil membungkuk didepan Kuroro dan menjulurkan nampannya.

"Harus kuakui seragammu cocok." Puji Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya memberi death-glare pada Kuroro sebelum meletakkan nampannya dan berjalan pergi, Sambil merutuki kekalahannya dalam tanding masak kemarin.

Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika yang pergi, sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N : Author balik lagi... \(^O^)/ , beri tepuk yangan dulu buat author *plak*. Kuroro disini OOC banget ya ._. , iya, author tau, emang salah author. Cuma kayaknya kalo Kuroro yang dari 'sono'nya, gak cocok untuk cerita. Lain kali author bikin gak terlalu OOC deh...

*PMS : _Pre Menstruasi Syndrom _(Tulisan nya bener gak ? -_-) , bisa dibilang keadaan _bad mood _atau _swing mood _cewek pada saat menstruasi.

**'Modus' by Sanzennin Zee : Ini cerita yang _rencananya _ bakal author publish sebagai One-Shot.

Mind to R&R ?


End file.
